


Lightsabers

by glevalyn



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glevalyn/pseuds/glevalyn
Summary: The stories of how each of the Lost Jedi found and built their lightsabers while traveling with The Exile.
Kudos: 6





	Lightsabers

“Thank you,” Hussef said, “for all that you have done. We will not forget the kindness you have shown us. Before you go, there is something I wish to give you.”

He turned his back to the Exile, Atton, and Bao-Dur to open a small security locker behind him. As the refugee leader rummaged through its contents, Atton felt a twinge of guilt. He knew how little the people in the refugee sector had – how little _he’d_ had – when he lived among them. The refugees needed whatever possessions they had more than the Exile and her crew did.

That feeling changed when Hussef turned around and produced a familiar-looking metallic cylinder.

“Someone among us had this in their possession a long time ago,” he explained, “There was nobody to pass it on to when they died so I stored it away to prevent any arguments. It doesn’t work; I think it broke long before it ever came to Nar Shaddaa. But if that,” he gestured to a similar metallic cylinder hanging off of Alaine’s belt, “is any indication of what you are, what you’re capable of… well, maybe you can get it working again.”

The look on Alaine’s face was a mixture of surprise and awe as she accepted the lightsaber from him. “Hussef, you honor us. Thank you.”

“I only hope it will begin to repay the debt of gratitude we owe you,” Hussef replied, “Thank you, Jedi. And may the – may the Force be with you.”

“I’m not a–” Alaine started, but then cut herself off as she took a breath and gripped Hussef’s gift tightly, “–I mean, thank you. May the Force be with you too.”

They didn’t stop to examine the weapon until they got back to the ship. In the garage, Alaine pulled it out again, turning it over with a keen eye.

Bao-Dur looked over her shoulder hungrily as she did so. He had begun his training shortly after Atton had, and Atton could tell how fascinated the tech was with Jedi weaponry. He was probably eager to have his own, if for nothing other than another project to tinker with.

Atton, however, harbored his own doubts about whether he ever wanted to carry a lightsaber. He had asked Alaine to train him in the Force, yes, but feeling the Force was one thing. Embracing the identity so completely with all of the effects emblematic of the people he had once hunted – the robes, the weapon – felt too grotesque for him to even consider.

Besides, he thought as he absentmindedly brushed the blaster hanging at his hip, he was plenty good with a blaster. He didn’t really need a lightsaber.

“– looks like the lens is cracked as well,” Alaine was saying as Atton snapped out of his reverie, “It’s going to be tough to fix, but not impossible. I don’t really need another lightsaber though, so someone else should take it. Problem is we’ve got so many Jedi now and only one lightsaber.”

“I’d be happy to fix this one for you, General,” Bao-Dur interjected, “But I wouldn’t want to use it. I’ve been making my own,” a look of sheepishness passed over the tech’s normally placid face, “I’ve still got some parts to take care of but I’ve almost got it serviceable.”

“How did you manage that?” Alaine asked him with a smile, “I barely just got the parts for mine.”

“Nar Shaddaa has plenty of junk dealers. I’ve been going there to find the raw materials I need to repurpose for the remaining components. It’s been an interesting challenge, even for someone like me.”

“Well, good. It’s important for your lightsaber to be a part of you. I’d say you’re fully embracing that,” she turned her attention back to the lightsaber in her hands, “I suppose I could ask Kreia if she wanted to use this… but she might not be happy with _how_ I got it,” she frowned, “And Visas seems much better with that double-ended staff than she was with her old saber…” And then her pensive gaze turned toward Atton, who had been trying his hardest to think invisible thoughts. “Atton, what about you?”

“Me? What about me?” Atton asked, trying and failing to play dumb.

Alaine shot him a quizzical look. “You seemed curious enough about mine. Don’t you want one of your own?”

“I don’t need one. Never did like fighting up close.”

“That’s not what Handmaiden says.”

“Yeah… well… maybe Handmaiden should keep her opinions to herself.”

Alaine shook her head in bemusement as she thrust the broken saber at him. “Here. At least look it over before you make a decision.”

As she extended the broken saber to him, a strange feeling washed over Atton, like he was noticing the weapon for the first time. The air almost felt like it was vibrating as the hair stood up on the back of his neck. Something about this felt like a half-remembered dream.

Tentatively he reached out to take the saber in his hands. As soon as the tip of his finger brushed the hard metal surface, a feeling of electricity went up through his spine. Feelings and flashes of memories – his own – bubbled up unbidden.

_The feeling of mistrust when the Jedi comes strolling into their camp and enthusiastically introduces himself as their new captain. His lightsaber swings from the belt of his red and yellow Republic officer’s uniform. The uniform clashes awfully with his bright green skin but he does not seem to mind._

_The annoyance growing as that Jedi, having somehow picked up on the feeling of dislike rolling off of Jaq like waves, makes an extra effort to seek_ him _out and befriend_ him _. Jaq brushes him off._

_The begrudging awe as he sees the Jedi in action, fearlessly charging into the enemy’s line of fire, yellow saber ablaze as it deflects blaster fire from the rest of the squad as they advance._

_The slowly budding respect and camaraderie as they take a rare moment of calm to sit by the fire in their camp. They play Pazaak, but neither has credits to bet so when Jaq wins the Jedi lets him examine the saber. It is heavier than he would have thought._

_The feeling of dread as the Mandalorians descend swiftly on their position using the darkness of night and oppressively heavy rain for cover. They mount a desperate counteroffensive, yellow blade leading the way._

_An explosion. Pain. The yellow blade extinguishes. He lies in the mud bleeding, but very much alive. An arc of lightning shows the Jedi has not been as lucky._

_Fear, panic. A Mandalorian brawler advances on him when they realize he is alive, still very alive. Scrambling backwards in the mud blind with pain, and anger, and fear – he doesn’t want to die, not yet, not now. The heavy rain gets in his eyes as his hands search vainly in the mud for something, anything, to defend himself against the blow about to come._

_Something cold and round and metal and_ heavy _making its way into his hand just as the brawler raises their broad, vicious vibrosword._

_The sudden burst of yellow light as he raises the object up to defend himself. The jar of force on his arm as he blocks and then rises to meet his opponent, first on one knee and then fully standing. The sheer desperation of combat; they’d barely covered melee in basic training. His legs and arms tremble as he fends off every blow, until the big warrior slips in the mud and goes down. His chance, his moment. The blade burns through armor and flesh like they are air._

_The cries of “Jedi! Jedi!” as he stands numbly in the pouring rain with the glowing yellow blade in his hand. His whole body trembles and the world spins nauseatingly as he wonders who it is that they’re calling for. The sudden feeling of falling as the darkness takes him._

Atton quickly pulled his hand back, the true and real feelings of awe and disbelief and a touch of fear shattering his usual barriers. He could hear the echo of his fellow soldiers’ cries as his heart thudded heavily in his ears.

Alaine and Bao-Dur were both staring at him with visible concern. The Exile still held the lightsaber in her hands.

“I- I can’t believe it,” Atton breathed, wanting to explain, “I know this lightsaber. From the war – the _Mandalorian_ Wars,” he emphasized when Alaine’s mouth subtlety twisted downward, “The Jedi who last held this lightsaber was my commander,” Atton ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, “What are the odds of that?”

Alaine squatted down so they’d be face-to-face, “Padawan Rand,” she admonished playfully, “We both know there’s no such thing as luck or coincidence. It is the Force. And clearly,” she extended the silver cylinder to him again, “this is meant for you. Go on. Take it.”

With still-shaking hands, Atton reached out again. He expected another rush of memories from the war but was relieved when the only thing he felt was the cool, familiar weight of the lightsaber in his hands.

“Now, it needs some repairs, which could be tricky if you don’t have the knowledge of how lightsabers work,” Alaine continued, “But, like I said before, it wouldn’t really be _your_ lightsaber if you didn’t put a bit of yourself into it. You can ask me or Bao-Dur if you need help getting started.”

Later, when Atton did decide to start fixing the saber, it took him several hours of muttered curses and waving away Bao-Dur’s eager attempts to help before he closed up the case and tested his work. The blade ignited almost immediately and filled the garage with a familiar yellow light.

In that moment, any doubts he’d harbored faded away and a feeling of rightness took their place. He tested the weight of the weapon with a few swings before he extinguished it. Alaine walked into the garage as he clipped it onto his belt opposite his blaster.

“You got it working so soon? I’m impressed, Atton,” she said, “Now, how about you come with me and test it out? You might want to get some practice before we draw too much of the Exchange’s attention.”

“Yeah, sure,” he replied, “I’ll follow your lead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be updating this periodically with stories for Bao-Dur, Mikal the Disciple, Mira, The Handmaiden, and Visas. Kreia isn't a Lost Jedi so we'll just have to wonder how she got her lightsaber.
> 
> Also I didn't explicitly state it, but Atton is Jaq in his flashbacks.


End file.
